This is Home
by sajflaskjfh
Summary: Blaine takes his new best friend Kurt home for a bit. They are welcomed with open arms, and well... Blaine's sister. I'm not great at summaries... but im trying! AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT, also there will be more to this story i just have to figure out what.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: This is Home.

Blaine cautiously opened the door just enough to slip his head around and peer into the entrance hall of the Anderson's estate (yes, estate, he hated calling it that, but hey what else do you call an 80 acre property landscaped to perfection that surrounded a large Victorian mansion?) He chanced opening the door a little wider and took one tiny step over the door frame. It only took a moment to realize the coast was clear, after all, the brightly lighted hall was quiet and devoid of menacing shadows. Slowly, Blaine turned around, pressed his forfinger to his lips and beckoned Kurt forward.

"Um, Blaine, why do I have the strange feeling we are breaking and entering, I thought you lived here?" Kurt whispered.

"Shhhh, I'll explain later."

Just then Kurt stopped dead. He gazed around at the beautiful entrance hall. Towering windows gave the room a light, airy feel, and the simple crystal chandelier only highlighted the wonderfully carved domed ceiling. "Oh. My. Gaga. THIS IS YOUR HOUSE?" Blaine glanced up at him, blushing.

"Uh… yeah, but please be quiet!" he practically whined to his best friend.

"Sorry" Kurt replied in a slightly indignant whisper. "Your house is ju-"

He was interrupted by what sounded like a herd of elephants above them, and Blaine wrenching him towards a coat closet at the other end of the hall.


	2. Silly Nerf Guns and Close Proximity

Chapter 2: One Week

"Oh, shit. She caught on faster than I thought she would," Blaine muttered and then continued a little louder so he knew Kurt could hear him. "We have to prepare ourselves who knows what she gonna do this time… actually it will probably just be more of the same…"

Kurt had had enough. He pulled his best bitch face, and turned to face Blaine. Then he stopped. Holy shit, this closet was small. Kurt was practically pressed up against Blaine, who luckily had not noticed the already dark blush on Kurt's face (who, incidentally, had never appreciated dim lighting as much as he did at that moment), he was busy freaking out over something.

"Okay, come on Kurt pull yourself together." The younger boy told himself silently. "Blaine!" he continued out loud, "You need to calm the fuck down and tell me what the hell is going on. Right now."

Judging by the rather stricken look on Blaine's face, Kurt figured he had recovered pretty well (really Blaine was just realizing how close he and Kurt were, who incidentally was _really _hot he was when he was mad) It was Blaine's turn to pull himself together. He did.

"Sorry Kurt. Its my sister-"

"Don't tell me she isn't supportive of who you are, because I will cut a bitch."

"No! It's not that, she's actually the only person I really felt like I could talk to when I came out. It's just that she… she likes to welcome my friends when they come to our house for the first time…" Kurt nodded to show that he understood (even though he didn't, why were they hiding in a very small closet if she just wanted to say hello?) Blaine continued, "With Wes and David it was silly string, and nerf guns, with Nick and Jeff it was water balloons and nerf guns, with Thad it was flour (I don't think she had enough time to prepare for that one) and nerf guns."

Blaine looked up. Kurt seemed to be taking all this in, he seemed a little confused but other than that okay.

"So what… are we just gonna wait in here till she falls asleep or something-"

Blaine laughed, "No, she'll find us soon, actually really soon" with that he turned around and crawled a little farther back into the closet and dug out two Nerf guns and a couple of bottles of silly string and a roll of tape. He then proceeded to tape the silly sting to the Nerf gun. Without even looking up at Kurt's now completely baffled face he said, "This way you can use both without having to change hands. Trust me." Kurt melted as Blaine smiled, handed him a gun, and winked.

WAIT WHAT? Did Blaine just wink at him? Now he was freaking out. Before he could read into it anymore, Blaine grabbed his arm and pulled him into the immaculate foyer. Blaine let out a battle cry (Kurt held in a giggle) then fired his silly Nerf gun in the direction of a tall, blonde, blue eyed girl.


	3. The Crazy one

Chapter 3: Meeting the Crazy One

A half hour later they were lying on the hard wood floor of the Anderson kitchen, which happened to be covered in Nerf bullets, silly string, flour, and glitter. They were all laughing so hard and having so much fun that Kurt almost didn't notice he was lying across Blaine's chest, effectively pinning him to the floor. Almost. He couldn't really bring himself to move though. It took a little while for Kurt to realize that the laughing had stopped and Blaine was watching him stare at him.

"Kurt, are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, never better." Kurt muttered as he regretfully pushed himself off Blaine. He, however, didn't realize the flash of longing in Blaine's eyes as he did so.

This was about the time when Blaine realized he was sitting amidst one of the largest messes he had ever seen in his life. Kurt had noticed too. "Oh my gaga Blaine! This is such a mess your parents are gonna kill us! Where are your parents? Wait wasn't your sister here? Why is she crazy-"

He was interrupted by Blaine's and his little sister's laughter.

"I should probably introduce myself," started the blonde hair blue eyed Anderson, "My names Kaitlyn. I'm Blaine's younger sister and I've been here the whole time, you two.' She gestured in Blaine's direction, 'were just to caught up in your moment to notice." Kurt couldn't help but notice that Blaine was blushing slightly when he replied to Kaitlyn.

"Oh…. Well, its really nice to meet you. I'm Kurt, Blaine's _friend_ from school." He thought he had recovered well. He didn't even think he had blushed at the allusion to him and Blaine having a relationship.

Blaine interjected, "Don't worry Kurt, she is definitely the crazy one in the family. Besides, she really went all out with the welcome that means she likes you, or at least she's likes what I've told her about you." Now Kurt was blushing.

"And what exactly did you tell her?"

"Oh nothing, just that you have the voice of an angel and the most perf-" Blaine cut Kaitlyn off before she could finish.

"She's adopted you know."Blaine blurted out in hopes of getting the subject as far away from his venting sessions about how much he liked Kurt.

Kaitlyn snorted. But Blaine's comment seemed to have distracted Kurt momentarily.


	4. If That's Not True Love

**OMG GUYS PLEASE DON'T HATE MEEEE! I know i havent updated in forever, but i had noooooo inspiration, i tried on multiple occasions to write this chapter and just nothing came. Blame writers block not me, please? But here it is and i hope you guys like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee, if i did it wouldnt be called glee it would be called Klaine and rainbows of awesome things that are Klaine**

* * *

><p>"So yeah, Mom and Dad couldn't have any more kids, and they really wanted a girl, badabing badaboom- suddenly they had me and they lives became exponentially better" explained Kaitlyn.<p>

Kurt laughed, "Lucky them! So where are you from?"

"Lithuania," Interjected Blaine, "It's the tiny little country everybody thinks is part of Poland"

"Hey! At least it's bigger than Latvia!"

"Oh shut up. And besides, the population-"

This is where Kurt got a little bored. He felt like he was in the middle of an argument that had taken place many a times before. He honestly got so bored that he just settled for wistfully gazing at Blaine's soft looking lips that were arguing so vehemently with his younger sister. God, they looked so soft. God, he's so _sexy_.

"Kurt! Tell her that nobody would rather eat schnitzel than pizza!" Kurt was startled out of his daydreaming by Blaine's ridiculous request. The surprise and embarrassment of being almost caught thinking about Blaine, his best friend, like _that_ probably showed on his face because Kaitlyn took that moment to snort.

"Okay, yeah Blaine, everybody would rather eat greasy cheese covered bread than delicious fried meat. But anyway, I'm just gonna take that look of longing on Kurt's face as my cue to get the hell out of here before one of you jumps the others bones. I mean _seriously._" She started walking away before turning around saying, "Also, don't worry about the mess, Eddie can take care of when she gets here in an hour. She's the cleaning lady, Kurt." And with that the crazy adopted Anderson bounced out of the room.

Blaine was happy his little sister finally left them alone, he loves her and stuff, but honestly he really just wanted to talk to Kurt alone for a second. There was after all, reason that he decided to spur of the moment invite his best friend into the pit of craziness that was his home. "Kurt, do you wanna watch a movie or something? I've got a whole collection of Disney in my room. Come on!" Blaine exclaimed excitedly, like it was the best idea he ever had.

"Okay, sounds great" laughed Kurt. He was really enjoying how much Blaine's bouncing around due to Disney was making him look like an overactive puppy.

Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him around the corner through the beautiful entrance hall, and up an ornate staircase, down a hallway lined with portraits and painting, up another staircase, and down another hall, all the way to the end where a dark stained door with a doodle of Blaine's name taped to the front of it stood. Both teenagers were quite winded by the time they made it there, but both took comfort in the fact that their hands had never once lost contact. They smiled at one another.

Blaine pushed open the door and they entered a spacious room, complete with a fluffy looking bed, a beautiful carved dresser, a matching desk, and about four bookshelves lining the walls. Also found across the room from the bed was a small area set up with a couch and a big flat screen TV. All the woods were stained a warm chocolate brown and the blankets and pillows were all different colors. The neat room that was covered in colors and books and fluffy blankets looked so cozy and warm and it just screamed "BLAINE ANDERSON LIVES HERE!" and Kurt loved it.

"Uh, Kurt, you do know you can come in right?" asked Blaine, who was already rummaging over by one of the book shelves. He laughed. "Kurt?"

Finally Kurt was knocked out of his stupor cause by Blaine's room and he came to. "Yeah, haha, sorry it's just your rooms is so _you_. I like it, and I just can't explain why. I mean yellow and purple!" he exclaimed gesturing toward to pillows in the corner by the TV. "It's just you, and I love it."

Blaine blushed, if you rearranged Kurt's words, it sounded kinda like he was saying he loved Blaine. "Oh God Blaine, pull yourself together, that it _not_ what he said. He said he liked your room. Chill. Calm down. Stop freaking out. You are dapper and you had better act that way. Now, stop being stupid." Blaine silently chastised himself for even thinking that. He continued out loud, "Thanks, and purple and yellow is like the best combo ever! Wanna watch Aladdin, or Sleeping Beauty?"

"Aladdin, it's my favorite, yeah male leads!"

Blaine could feel himself falling even harder for Kurt, I mean they both love Aladdin, and if having the same favorite Disney movie was a sign of true love, what was?

"Yeah, mine too." Blaine replied with a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my longest chapter yet! Woo yeahhh. Please review, maybe then i'll update sooner! I do have ideas for the next chapter, but i want your ideas too, so review and ill take what you say into account. <strong>

**also, dont you just love Kaitlyn... she may or may not be based of me... may or may not. **


End file.
